


I am a Little Wicked

by LeadenSparrow



Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, So much angst, Technoblade angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadenSparrow/pseuds/LeadenSparrow
Summary: Technoblade didn’t want to do this.Technoblade didn’t even want to be here.But here he is.  Standing in front of his friend.  A rocket aimed directly at him.And he didn’t know what to do.—————————————————————————————————————————————Basically what Technoblade was thinking during the festival.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Smp Works (not connected) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143365
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	I am a Little Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Do I have two fanfics that I need to update? Why yes yes I do. Did I instead word vomit this. Also yes.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Technoblade did not want to be here. Sitting in an uncomfortable chair listening to a dictator drone on about how great he is, not exactly what Technoblade had in mind for how he should be spending his free time. And sure maybe Techno came to show off his riptide enchantment. And maybe. Just maybe he came to keep Tommy and Wilbur from doing anything too stupid. From doing whatever it is Wilbur has been in communication with Dream about.

And it makes Techno’s blood boil not knowing. Even Tommy won’t tell. He just gets quiet and changes the subject. And Techno asked Wilbur once. But he just yelled about how this would bring the anarchy that Technoblade always wanted. 

And is that what he wants? Sure that’s why he’s here. And not because Tommy asked him to because he does not care. But looking over the crowd of happy people and seeing the colorful tents and games. Techno isn’t sure. He sinks lower in his seat, eyes flirting up to where Wilbur and Tommy watch from the roof. Do they know they are not hidden? Technoblade shakes his head at his own thoughts. His still shortened hair brushing lightly against his neck. Why does he even care?

Looking back to the stage he sees Tommy’s little spy friend make his way to the microphone. He always tried to stay out of the way whenever he showed up. (What is his name again? Is it Tubbo or is it something else?) The kid had to lower the microphone and that’s when it hits Technoblade. Tommy and yeah it’s definitely Tubbo…. Everyone. They're all just kids. Caught up in wars they have no business being a part of. Caught in the same cycle he himself has been caught in too many times. And maybe that’s why he’s here. To stop anymore from falling down the path he has.

But he might be too late. He’s seen the look in Wilbur’s eyes. He’s seen it in his and Dreams a million times before. He sees the steel beginning to make its way into Tommy’s voice. And god he wasn’t paying attention to any of it. He let all of it fly by. Content to work on a potato farm and let them spiral. Let his brothers slowly be destroyed. The boys he promised Phil would be kept safe. And he had messed up. He left them. He let them fight Dream. And never raised a finger till too late. 

And that red hot anger buried deeply inside of his flares up at the mention of Dream. There are all chess pieces to him. And Dream is content to watch as they all destroy themselves. Even the ones he considers to be friends. To watch children make martyrs of themselves. 

Maybe that will be what Wilbur will do today. Make martyrs of them all. Or maybe just himself. And Techno doesn’t know a lot. But he knows enough. He knows it makes the loudest kid in the world, quiet and from his briefest of interactions. The happiest kid in the world, sad. And he knows when the signal is given to run like hell. 

Looking back to the stage he sees Tubbo finishing up his speech. And Techno tenses ready to book it out of there. To idly watch his potato farm for the rest of his days and get as far away from these emotions and feelings plaguing his mind. 

But then he hears a laugh. A deep ugly chuckle and Techno freezes. He’s made that laugh. He’s heard that laugh. It’s the laugh of a plan going perfectly. It’s the laugh made after a battle and you see the carnage without a bloodlust carrying you past the damages.

And Schlatt stands. And Quackity stands and Tubbo starts to panic. And Technoblade looks directly at the rooftop. And only Tommy is there. And though Technoblade can barely make him out. He can feel the rage and anguish from here. And Wilbur is gone. Whatever Wilbur is about to do means he ain’t going to be paying attention to what’s happening on stage. Because he sees the box. He sees the water and concrete. And Technoblade seems to be the only one who knows what’s about to happen. And he thinks he might throw up.

As the concrete dries and the sick feeling grows in his chest. Schlatt begins his second speech of the day. The sinister tone no longer hidden beneath jokes. And Technoblade knows that light deadly tone. He’s had that tone spoken to him. He’s spoken it himself. It’s the tone of a promise. The tone of a promise for the violence to come. For the violence to be personal. 

And when he took that tone. Everyone else begins to catch up too. Nikki was the first to protest. And Technoblade wishes he could be like her. Yelling at the man promising death and violence. But he can’t even find it in him to stand.

What’s one more death? What’s one more?

But Schlatt then says his name. And the bile rises further. Because he knows what Schlatt wants him to do. He should’ve expected it really. The blood always ends up on his hands. So he stays silent and jumps to the podium. Taking a fleeting look back to the roof and theirs Wilbur. And Technoblade almost breathes a sigh of relief. Because Wilbur will know what to do. He always has a plan. No matter how batshit crazy. He always has a plan.

But no words come to Technoblade as he trudged to the cobblestone plank. Wilbur stays silent. And that strange unusual fear replaces that small bundle of hope. He cringes as Schlatts maniacal laughter overtakes Niki’s and Quackity pleads. But he can hear Tubbo beneath it all. Pleading with Schlatt. And fury fills Technos bones. This is a child pleading to a man to not kill him. Technoblade sneaks a final look to the roof. And once again Wilbur is gone. And he can’t find the energy to care. Because he’s got to stall for as long as it takes. Till Wilbur can do whatever it is Wilbur is going to do. Stall so Technoblade doesn’t have to shoot a kid. A kid with tears rolling down his face who Technoblade saw yesterday bouncing with excitement and promptly falling off the walkway. 

And so Techno stalls. But a dangerous man is standing next to him. And Technoblade doesn’t know what to do. He makes a strange noise of panic and feels his voice break as he discusses a five course meal. Trying to ignore the heavy weight of the unloaded crossbow in his hands.

But Schlatt’s patience runs dry. And he tells him point blank. No fancy words. Just to kill. Because isn’t that all Technoblade is worth for? He’s the blade. Nothing more. Nothing less. His reputation was born in blood. And whatever humanity he had drowned in it.

But some of it must’ve survived. Buried so deep down he’d forgotten about it till he’s staring in the eyes of Tommy’s best friend. The one who much like Tommy, was slipping into Technoblade’s ways. Always hiding and always worried. Technoblade doesn’t remember the last time he had been truly relaxed. Even hidden away on his potato farm. He was always vigilant. 

And then he loaded the rocket. Staring into the eyes of the boy who once yelled about bees for 30 minutes. The boy who put his head under the guillotine for L’manburg. Who believed. And Techno doesn't know if he can do it. Kill this spark of hope. Who’s staring straight at him. That damned hope sparkling in his eyes.

And Techno does something he hasn’t done since before his first kill. Before his life became a cycle of war. He apologizes. And he sees the boy's eyes widen with fear. He sees the pupils dilate. He hears Tommy in the distance screaming with rage. He faintly hears Wilbur scream something. And then he fires. And the explosion lights the stage. And it kills everyone. And he hears the screams of rage as he whirls around. He hears the final cries of allies and enemies silenced.

Tubbo went off with a bang due to a firework shot by Technoblade.

Jschlatt went off with a bang due to a firework shot by Technoblade.

What’s one more?

Nihachu went off with a bang due to a firework shot by Technoblade.

What’s one more?

Fundy went off with a bang due to a firework shot by Technoblade.

What’s one more?

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! I might go deeper into Dreamsmp content let me know in the comments if y’all would like that!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked this!


End file.
